One Night
by neon flux
Summary: It started in one night and it shall be concluded in another.  [HitsuMatsu]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this subcategory…seriously.

**One Night**

- - - - - - - - - -

**He departs.**

- - - - - - - - - -

It was the blade that made the iron sparkle through the moonlit evening. The tiny droplets of water where it made contact from earlier slowly drifted into space as its residue slid towards its tip. It was a fine and handsome craft – one which even he could not believe he could yield.

His grip was tight as his teal eyes fixed forward. His reflection seamlessly blended with the surface with an arm lifted in level with his shoulders…pointing the sharp blade at the direction of the moon's radiance.

Striking in midair, he immersed himself in countless routinely slashes and gashes. Simply because, this was one of those rare times when he would allow himself to do anything as he pleases with his zenpaktou - - either shooting it at nothing or pounding it with another.

And mostly, doing all these by himself.

Right at the moment when he felt all his emotions well up – frustration, anger, vice – he halted. Momentarily, staring blankly at the circular patterns on the water, he let his sword down. Cold sweat trickled his forehead and both his arms in an equal state, he shifted his gaze onto the ground – admiring it as though it held some priceless treasures.

Would this be the end?

Soft rustles echoed from nearby. The grass sliding to the side with every step made. He need not look in its direction. By then, he could very well make a guess of the visitor. This was his final night – his personal way of conditioning himself and preparing for what was to come. And as such, he considered this his private moment. The very earth he's stepping on his territory. And yet, he allowed an intruder to enter…not even twitching a muscle to utter a warning.

Mainly because, deeply, he wanted company…especially if it was…

"Why are you here?" in a rather sullen tone, he spoke, sheathing his blade and holding it by a hand.

Silence rose as no other movement was heard. She was there. He was certain she was as he sensed no change in her previous position. However, the time kept from answering his query was in itself a wonder.

He resisted the urge to check up on her – turn around or something like it - instead, walked towards the watery surface again, drenching his feet in its coolness. This never failed to soothe him, not to mention awaken his numb muscles from the tension he caused them.

He loved the cold. It was obvious.

"If you're just going to stand there…I suggest you go back. The tenth need at the very least a high-ranking officer there to be in charge."

The wind caressed his body, adding another breeze of bleakness outside. His robe was no thicker than few levels of cloth and even if he'd worn that much of a clothing, wearing another on top of them would prove useless as it would slow him down – practically a big 'no' when one's in preparation for something big about to happen.

He then felt her move…towards where he wasn't sure of. But then, as her voice rang in the stillness, he knew she was right behind her…both feet on the soiled ground.

"Where are you going?" came her voice which lost its usual gaiety. No longer able to resist, he stared back at her as he saw the blankness she wore on her face. But her eyes painted that of unfeigned concern and worry. A few more seconds passed as he shifted his gaze back on the scenery – breathing in the natural air.

"Where the wind takes me, I suppose."

It wasn't likely that he'd seen her act strangely. Once, he caught her spacing out by the corridors and he even had to answer weird, serious questions from her. It was a surprise though, every time she puts on that tone in her voice. He knew better – when his fukotaichou's in such a state, it was best that he be his usual self.

But then, he can't deny it…it scares him every single time.

He knew right then why she was there that evening when everyone else was busy with their activities. While some sleep peacefully at the night, here they were, with each other in the most unusual of places. She knew. That's why she was there. And this wasn't actually to his liking.

After trying so desperately to conceal his activities, here she was…giving him the hardest of all tasks.

"Matsumoto…"

She didn't dare move as she listened intently.

"…I have to kill _him_…"

He had to know…he had to find the sole answer which had been bothering him for the past few days.

"…and in case we do end up fighting each other…who would you run to?"

She tried to suppress the sobs wanting to flow freely. The thought of even the possibility of her taichou and the one she once loved fighting didn't even cross her mind 'til now. And just as the question was thrown at her, she already knew the answer. Not long ago, she made a choice…not long ago, she made a decision.

Walking towards him, she placed both her arms across his shoulders as she leaned her head forward, laying it on top of his. His hair of snow softly touching her face…as she closed her eyes.

"I'll be with you."

Tightening her hold on him – not wanting to let him go, she held her body closer towards his back. And though she feared for his safety, she knew he'll come back. It was enough. Enough proof for her to follow his lead.

She trusts him…his words and his deeds. A trust which won't be betrayed even in the most testing circumstances. But mostly so, because she loves him…more than what words could say or actions could do.

Putting a hand on her arm, he relished the moment. Never had she held him this…this passionate before. And as he gazed at the clear sky, a black butterfly came in view. It was time.

He walked forward, his blade in his grasp…breaking free from her. He didn't turn back to look at her for who knows the last time. He kept his head forward. His eyes never leaving the dirt road. He knew she was still there – standing by the clear shoreline…probably gazing at his retreating figure. No matter how hard it was to walk away from her, he was certain he'd be successful at this mission. He would be for she will be there, waiting for his return.

"Take care…" he whispered as he completely disappeared from her sight.

And as she stood there, with both arms on her chest as if still savoring the moment she held him in her arms, she was left with his lingering scent.

He wasn't good at saying farewell, but then, this was how he said his goodbye.

**End – Chapter 1 **

**A/N: **Right, so this was intended as a two-shot. Hopefully, it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this subcategory…seriously.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**His Return.**

- - - - - - - - - -

In those nights when she can't sleep, she'd usually walk around and let her feet take her wherever there might be merrymaking. She didn't like the cold…she never did. Perhaps there was a time when she was fond of it, but that time had long passed - with the word months plastered in her mind.

She sighed.

This evening, she had just finished another of her infamous drinking spree with her equally competent (and competitive?) partners…drinking partners, that is. The gang was complete as their loud voices filled whatever space was left on that small bar. It wasn't like an extraordinary gathering, it was more like an ordinary and plain sight to those familiar to the place. What she, and her buddies, liked most about it was the fact that everyone else was too scared to do anything which could offend them in anyway. Besides, those who'd dare fight high-ranking officers were surely out of their usual sane minds.

It was a talent, she knew. Standing up and holding her own without any hint of alcohol on her actions was truly a remarkable feat. And never had Matsumoto Rangiku been beaten in this state – most especially in this state.

"See ya…" came her ever exuberant voice as she waved a hand on her peers. Really, they did insist on walking her back to her quarters, as she seemed to be a bit way too drunk to walk on two's by herself, but then, she refused (as always) and stubbornly insisted she could carry on. True, she could, but what concerned them more was the fact that it wasn't the entire burden she's been carrying. Not the darn liquid from an emptied bottle or the lingering smell of her breath, not even the temper she had whenever someone pissed her off (poor him who'd come across her in her night walks back) but another matter which wasn't a complete secret to all of Sereitei.

It had been months since he departed.

It was a wonder however, of how gay she appeared in front of everyone else yet she never admitted the longing her heart craved. She wanted to follow him – she believed in his cause yet she wasn't given the chance to, in fact, she was to stay behind by order. His order. The last one he ever did give her.

She stopped.

No one was out in this time of the night. She had strayed pretty further from her real destination, and she had just recently been aware of the fact. How she let her thoughts slip in at the same time mindlessly taking her focus away from the dirt road was unimaginable. It was only in times that she missed him so that she let herself be _this_ careless.

She looked up at the dark skies without any trace of the once luminous stars. The heavens may have been mad at her for something she didn't know of or it may have been emphatic on her situation. Nevertheless, whatever the cause may be, it was just black – nothing else. And then a gash of thought entered her mind – she remembered him again – of how he simply gazed up at the same sky she's looking at.

Shaking herself off from the endless flashbacks, she continued on her course, this time, making sure she'd be on the right way. It's a good thing she'd been very familiar with the side streets…had she not been able to do so…she'd surely pass out on the very dirt she's walking on.

Again, she stopped.

After turning to a corner, right before her lay their formidable headquarters. Not far on the back was where her own room was situated. As the blazing torches lighted the pathways, she couldn't help but let out another sigh. Without any further thought, she walked on, preparing herself to embrace the lonely night once more.

She was in a crossroad. On her right lay the path to the office where she'd usually spend her entire time sleeping (when she shouldn't have been doing so) and straight ahead lay her cozy room. It was as if by chance that she decided to take a final look on that office…without really knowing why. Perhaps it was the night that reminded her so much of her taichou that even her body was moving on its own.

She then opened the doors. It was dark. There was nothing there.

"Silly me…" she thought as she went inside, not bothering on illuminating the said room. She knew the furniture very well and managed to find her way to her most favorite couch. Sitting herself on it, she laid her back against the soft cushion and shut her eyes. It was dead silent and she could very well hear her own breathing. And she hated the stillness. But no matter the protests on her mind, somehow, she just wanted to stay there a little while longer – thinking of those times when she waited there for hours and hours in hope that she'd see a familiar face again.

- -

Soft echoes of footsteps came in…as the door opened…letting in the light from the corridors into the darkened room. A shadow loomed over her weary figure as she was deprived of even the slightest energy to move a single finger. She at least managed to open her eyes only to be welcomed by a state of blurriness and uncontrollable headache.

And there she was, claiming that she could beat up any guy who'd come across her way.

She was disturbed in a state nearing her sleep and thus, could not act on her impulse too eagerly. But what struck her most was the familiar scent this person (she was sure of it) had. And most bewildering was that she never dared do anything (no matter how helpless and weary she may have been).

"Again…" she heard his voice as she felt the cold being brushed off by warmth. She felt her skin embrace the new feeling as an object laid on top of her figure. Another hand then brushed her skin…she knew this touch very well. It seemed like a long time ago but the effect was still the same. With her eyes giving up on her, she let them slid close once more.

And slowly, ever gently, she felt a soft caress on her forehead.

"Taichou…" she spoke in between breaths as she felt his presence within her very reach.

Then, she felt no more as she drifted to another place.

- -

Her eyes opened only to be welcomed by the bright rays of sunlight entering from the tiny gaps on the windows. The contact was at first hurtful but later on, subsided as she stretched both her arms.

It was at this moment that a thought entered her mind once more…

"Taichou!" she shouted…early in the morning (she assumed at that) as she immediately jerked her body up from the previous sitting position she had. She looked around the room, and noticed no difference at all. It had been in the same way that she left it with – nothing changed. The same piles of paperwork still adorned both their desks as she thought mercilessly of what occurred that night. Then, her eyes caught sight of a blanket which lay idly on the ground before her. Grabbing the material by the hand, she tried to get even the slightest hint of the one who laid it on her. Taking in its smell, its touch on her skin – everything…fully registering it on her mind.

She was sure of it….there was no doubt. Indeed, her taichou's been there.

With the cloth in hand, she rushed out the door, not really minding how disheveled her hair might've looked or how unorganized her clothing appeared. For all that mattered was one thing: _him_.

She asked every one of them, every shinigami of the tenth she'd ever encountered if they've seen him around. And no one – not even a single soul gave her any help at all. It's either they shook their heads or form some kind of crazy thoughts about her in their heads. But she didn't mind, she couldn't care less either.

It was almost nearing…her giving up, that is, when she decided to finally retreat. She might've been crazy for thinking he's back just because of what she thought took place that night. She may even blame it all in the excessive intake of alcohol. But then, she couldn't quite explain why there's still this tiny flame of hope in her heart. Was she still considering it all as real?

It was at this reverie that she'd remembered something…

"Taichou…"

- -

It was a warm morning then as a gentle breeze came. His eyes were fixed on the distant as he seemingly enjoyed the scent of morning dew. He was beginning to think of how lucky he was to have survived that feat. Considering the amount of damage his other peers injured, his gashes and wounds would be incomparable to theirs.

And he looked like a mummy being wrapped up in that much bandages up to the tip of his jaw line.

A soft wind blew as he felt a familiar presence. On that roof, he didn't bother to turn back, for he knew very well who it was.

"Oi, Matsumoto…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be well on your work at this beautiful morning?"

She simply stood there, with the back of her taichou on her eyes. Carrying the same blanket that was wrapped around her for warmth, she forced back the tears that threatened to fall. It was then that an unfeigned smile graced her lips. And no matter what might've happened to him, she's have to save her questioning for later for what's important was that he's already here…for as long as he's here, she really couldn't ask for more.

Perhaps, she could have said something else that time, but as he sat there by himself, and she stood right behind him, all she could say was what she usually says in times like these…

"Hai."

**End**

**A/N:** All right, hmm…that didn't end well…and I may have to admit that my grammar and my English are just as bad as the plot on this one…haayz, still, I do hope I didn't waste your time in reading this. Thanks a lot for giving me a chance to just dish this one out. Ow, yeah, and do review…it would be pretty cool to find out what you thought about this. Again, thanks!


End file.
